


You're kinda really pretty

by urcracksisterx



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Denial of Feelings, First Crush, First Kiss, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urcracksisterx/pseuds/urcracksisterx
Summary: "You know what karma?" Teraska smiled, ready to confess in his own way."You're kinda really pretty"
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Terasaka Ryouma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	You're kinda really pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I made this at 4am randomly and i have never written a fic before. I doubt anyone will ever read this but if you do i hope you enjoy it but it is a bit rushed might be some spelling errors. KUDOS AND COMMENTS WOULD BE REALLY APPRECIATED THANK YOU
> 
> I AM ALSO TAKING REQUESTS FOR KARMA XTERASAKA ONLY!! IF U WANT!

The sky was insanely beautiful today, Terasaka noted dully. He never really cared about these things but today was different. He felt relaxed as a small breeze ruffled his short-cut hair. He was currently walking up the big hill to get to class 3-E. He felt good today. Was it because he was finally getting to see a certain red-head after a long summer break? Of course not. 'What a dumb thought' he snorted internally.

3-E was getting closer into his view as he walked. He felt a wave of nervousness wash over him. Did he look good? Probably. Was his hair messed up from the wind? Maybe. He began to question himself. Why did he even care? There isnt anyone he was trying to impress anyways. 

He stood infront of the door and took a deep breath. 'I got this', he thought gathering a little self confidence. He opened to door and began to walk through the halls into class, where most of 3-E were waiting,he was late, no surprise there.

"Hey Terasaka" a familiar voice said. It was Rio, she still looked the same maybe just a bit tanned from the sun, he heard she went off to Europe for the summer.

"Whats up Rio" he replied back with a flick of the wrist and his usual scowling face. He took his seat next to an empty one that was usually meant for Karma, the hell? Where was he? Hes usually earlier than Terasaka, and Terasaka had come late today. He thought all this scowling at the empty desk absentmindedly.

"Are you worried about Karma?" Rio had interrupted his thoughts, startling him. He forgot all about her standing there. "Of course not, I was just looking at his table it doesnt mean a thing" 

He rolled his eyes saying this statement. She gave him a knowing smirk, suddenly turned around then walked away.Taking her own seat as koro-sensei walked in usual smile in place.

"Good morning boys and girls!" he said enthusiastically. "Are you all ready for another amazing semester of learning?" "Because I know I am" Everyone rolled their eyes at this.

After many shouts of harassment at the teacher, Koro-sensei began taking roll-call, Terasaka had zoned out already taking his pen in his hand and starting to draw diagnal little lines all over his notebook.

He grew tired of doing this pretty quickly. And began to stare at Karmas desk intently yet again as if that would suddenly make him appear. Teraska really didnt know what was going on with himself. He didnt understand, why was he so eager for Karma? Hes an annoying devil.

"Terasaka Ryoma?" Korosensei had called, startling the boy in question.

"Uh" he delayed, caught of guard. Everyone was looking at him now, Rio still with that annoying smirk on her face, feeling like she knew all of his secrets, he quickly answered back "Here" 

"Karma Akabane?" "Karma Akabane?" Korosensei repeated confused. 

"Hes not-" Teraska began, disapointment evident in his voice. Before he got cut off by a soft but teasing voice belonging to no other than, Karma Akabane himself.

"Here" Karma said beginning to walk to his desk. Smug written all over his face. Teraska tried not to show it but he was glad. Karma had took his seat not even sparing Terasaka a glance. That, he was not glad for though. Not even a 'Hello Tersaka i missed you', he scowled squeezing his fists shut.

As Karma sat in his seat Terasaka began to non discreetly stare at him.

Milky Pale skin, looks so soft he would die to touch, he had gotten freckles atop his perfect nose and cheekbones from the sun. His eyes a gorgeous shade of amber, light and piercing, his hair perfect as usual the bright shade of red glowing as the light from the window shone upon him like he was some type of ethereal God. And lastly his lips, his plump pink perfect lips, pink tounge had come out to lick them wet. Terasaka internally screeched at himself for where his mind was about to wonder.

He was kinda really pretty. 

His pink lips began to move, as if he was saying something, Terasaka looked up to see that Karmas eyes were latched onto his. That that he was in fact saying something.

"-ummer was great thanks for asking" He said in a sarcastic tone, gorgeously deep dimples showing, that was one of the many things Terasaka loved about him, his dimples would show no matter what, even if he was frowining "How was yours?"

Terasaka caught of guard yet again responded with a flat "good" and cursed himself as karma apparently lost interest in the conversation, turned away,doing the work on his table that Koro-sensei had just placed.

What felt like an eternity later school was finished, Terasaka began to pack up his stuff. Him and Karma were the only ones left in the room, but before some of the class left they gave him wolfish,knowing grins, just like Rios.

Terasaka turned towards Karma and before he got to say anything, their lips met eachothers. Karma tasted like strawberries- courtesy of that milk he always drinks, his lips were just as soft as he imagined, Terasaka cupped his face in his hand and began kiss rougher pushing Karma up against is desk. He sucked and bit Karmas tounge and lips as if they were going to be his last meal.

Karma to his disappointment, pulled away wih a small smirk on his face, dimples prominent. He was panting, biting his lips hotly, that may or may not have sent a very strong twinge to his already hard dick.

"That was good". Karma said smirk still adorning his face, he then looked down at Terasakas crotch area and smirked wider, if that was even possible. "I guess you enjoyed that too". He blushed, Why does Karma always have to notice all the things he doesnt want him to?

If there was still any confusion about his sexuality and crush in his brain, here was his answer;He is gay, insanely gay ,and has a huge crush on Karma Akabane.

"You know what Karma?" He smiled ready to confess in his own way.

"You're kinda really pretty".


End file.
